


Midnight Medicine

by mlder



Series: Imperial Entanglements [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlder/pseuds/mlder
Summary: Two spies, one cup of tea and no time.





	Midnight Medicine

**23 ATC**

Midnight.

Darkness enveloped Odessen and seeped into every corner of the Alliance base as its corridors slowly emptied themselves. The otherwise bustling cantina was quiet with the curfew in effect, and rare were those who wandered aimlessly late at night in the corridors.

In the War Room, only a handful of soldiers were on duty for the night shift. Each agent was busy monitoring his own station, including the top-ranking officer in the room.

Lana Beniko.

Standing at the center console, she was reviewing intelligence reports and typing away at her terminal, seemingly oblivious to the world around her. A detailed map of Zakuul was projected in front of her, and she was so engrossed in her work that she didn’t notice Deklerr coming up beside her.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” He asked gently, placing a mug of tea mixed with bourbon next to her datapad.

Lana smiled softly at the gesture and looked up from her reports to settle her gaze on him. She saw her own exhaustion reflected back to her in the way his shoulders were sagging and in the color of the circles under his eyes. “I could say the same for you,” she replied, taking a sip of the beverage he’d brought her.

Deklerr didn’t have time to answer her, as an agent walked up to them with a datapad in his hands.

“Commander,” the agent greeted Deklerr before solely focusing his attention on Lana. “My Lord, I’ve compiled the last reports we’ve received for today and I’ve taken the liberty of classifying them by order of priority.”

Lana nodded approvingly, the mug of tea still at her lips. “Thank you, agent. That will be all,” she said, putting her drink down again and taking the datapad from the man’s hands.

Deklerr watched the agent walk away and sit at his station, his eyes settling on Lana once again. “New recruit?” He asked.

“Yes, I believe he’s one of the first Zakuulans to have enlisted in the Alliance. Doing a rather satisfying job so far,” she said, her yellow eyes scanning the contents of the datapad. “How was your meeting with Admiral Aygo?”

Deklerr put his hands on the console and pressed a few keys before it zoomed in on a specific point of the map of Zakuul.

“I convinced Aygo to deploy more troops on Zakuul to help with the reconstruction effort. Indo and I believe this will boost the popularity of the Alliance with the people,” he said, making a point to show her where the troops would be deployed on the map. “I’ll also be traveling there soon to meet with what is likely going to be Zakuul’s new government. You’re free to join me of course, not just as my advisor.”

Lana looked up at his proposal, a small smile forming on her lips as if she was actively weighing the pros and cons of accepting his offer.

“I suppose a quick trip to Zakuul wouldn’t do me any harm,” she said in a whisper, before pressing her soft red lips against the corner of his mouth.

Deklerr grinned at this uncharacteristic public display of affection from her, and he couldn’t help but scan the room for lingering glances directed at them. When he found none, he locked eyes with her once again and he let his hand settle against the small of her back.

“It’s settled then. We’ll leave for Zakuul in the morning.”


End file.
